Solo se necesita amor
by Flany
Summary: Gine una chica alegre y amable intentara hablar con "el" un chico solitario y callado. BardockxGine. Pasen a leer por favor
1. Chapter 1

Solo se necesita amor

N/A: Hola!, bueno a qui les traigo otra historia, una historia de mi pareja favorita:D

Disclaimer: Dragon ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al gran Akira Toriyama.

Capitulo 1

POV. Gine

5:30am

Suena la alarma, seguro otra mañana aburrida. Me arreglo, me pongo el uniforme y bajo a desayunar encontrándome con mi padre y el desayuno listo en la mesa. Por cierto, solo vivo con mi padre, mi madre murió cuando yo tenia 3 años. Esto no me afecto mucho ya que era muy pequeña cuando sucedió la tragedia. En muy pocas ocasiones si me duele el no tener una madre pero luego llega mi padre y me hace sentir mejor.

"Buenos días Gine"- Mi padre me saludo, tan sonriente como siempre. El siempre se miraba feliz.

"Buenos días padre"- conteste de la misma manera.

"como amaneciste?"- pregunto mi padre

"Bien y tu?"- dije mientras me preparaba para desayunar.

"Bien, bueno ahora a desayunar"- dijo mi padre

Termine de desayunar, me despedi de mi padre y Sali de mi casa directo a la escuela. Llegando me encontré con mis dos mejores amigos, Fasha y Tomma. Ellos habían sido mis amigos desde que era una niña.

"Hola Gine"- dijeron Fasha y Tomma.

"Hola chicos"- conteste

"Esta vez llegaste temprano que raro, de verdad eres Gine?- Dijo Fasha de una manera burlona, Tomma comenzó a reírse.

"haha, que graciosa"- dije sarcástica

Comenzamos a reírnos. Voltee a mirar a mi alrededor, todo estaba como siempre, la misma rutina de todos los días. Las molestas de Sharotto y hannasia criticando a todo el mundo, Vegeta y sus amigos riendo escandalosamente y "el"

Tan lejos de todo, solitario y callado en esa esquina sentado viendo a la nada. Con esos ojos profundamente negros que intimidaban a cualquiera o por lo menos a mi. Habia algo en su mirada que me causaba incognita. Ese chico que acababa de entrar a la escuela algunos meses atrás, ese al que nunca lo había visto con amigos ni tampoco lo había visto hablar siquiera con alguien. Tal vez era momento de intentar hablar con el.

Hasta a qui el capitulo 1

Ojala les haya gustado , se que es muy corto pero prometo que los próximos capítulos serán mas largos.

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Solo se necesita amor**

 **N/A** : Hola! Bueno a qui le traigo el segundo capitulo de "solo se necesita amor. Disfruten ;)

 **Disclaimer** : Dragon Ball z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Akira Toriyama.

 **Capitulo 2**

Punto De Vista. Gine

Camine decidida a hablar con el pero entro el profesor de matematicas acabando con mi intención. Cambie de dirección y me dirigí a mi asiento. El profesor comenzó a pasar lista.

-Bardock- Menciono a chico solitario.

\- Presente- Contesto con un tono serio, pocas veces escuchaba su voz y cuando lo hacía siempre era con el mismo tono.

Pov. Narradora

Receso

Gine caminaba junto con Fasha y Tomma hacia el comedor. Llegando se sentaron en una mesa. Gine no podía dejar de pensar en Bardock...

-¡Gine, Gine te estoy hablando!- Grito Fasha, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de nuestra protagonista.

\- Voy a hablar con el- Dijo Gine decidida, recibiendo una mirada confundida de Fasha.

\- ¿Qué?- pregunto esperando una respuesta que nunca llego pues su amiga ya iba directo hacia Bardock quien estaba sentado comiendo, solo.

* * *

-¡Hola!- Decia una alegre Gine mientras se sentaba al frente de el.

-…..- No obtuvo respuesta, Bardock solo la miro de reojo y siguió comiendo.

\- Soy Gine, creo que ya me conoces, voy en tu salón- El dejo de comer y comenzó a verla con una mirada seria.

\- Que quieres- Gine se sobresalto con esto.

\- oh, bueno es que te vi solo y quise venir a hacerte compañía- hablo un poco nerviosa.

\- No necesito compañía – Menciono con una expresión fría.

\- ¿Por qué no?- pregunto Gine algo confundida – Todos necesitamos a alguien- El solo puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a verla fijamente.

\- ¿Por qué no?, porque no quiero y no necesito a nadie – Se levanto y se fue dejando a Gine con un rostro conmocionado.

Punto De Vista. Gine

No lo podía creer, el de verdad era muy extraño y el que me dijera "no necesito a nadie" hizo que sintiera algo de lastima y mas interés en el. Tal vez algo malo le había pasado y por eso era a si. Definitivamente tenia que investigar mas.

Punto De Vista. Bardock

Pero que diablos le sucedía a esa niña, era muy rara. Comenze a sentirme raro cuando la vi a los ojos, era como un hormigueo en el estomago, eso jamás me había pasado. No lo entendía.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta a qui el capitulo 2, ojala les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Gracias por los reviews.**

 **Hasta la próxima, saludos :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

 **Disclaimer** : Ni Dragon ball z ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son del gran Akira Toriyama.

 **Capitulo 3**

 **POV. Narradora**

Gine ya se encontraba en una mesa con sus amigos….

-Oye, por cierto Gine, quien era el chico con el que estabas hablando- Pregunto con una mirada un tanto sugerente.

\- Se llama Bardock, va en nuestro salón y no me gusta si es lo que estas pensando- Menciono al ver la cara de su amiga.

-Bardock?- hablo tomma algo confundido- No es el chico extraño que se sienta en la esquina- Gine asintió

\- ¿Para que fuiste con el?- Interrogo Fasha

\- Curiosidad- Contesto su amiga encogiéndose de hombros, tomma y Fasha se voltearon a ver extrañados ante la respuesta de su amiga.

 **POV. Gine**

Iba caminando por en medio del parque camino hacia mi casa. Voltee a mi alrededor para observar el paisaje. Todo estaba tan tranquilo, me recordaba a cuando mi padre me llevaba al parque que estaba cercas de mi antigua casa, era simplemente genial. Seguí caminando y lo vi, sentado bajo un árbol, viendo a la nada como de costumbre.

Deberia acercarme?

Seria una oportunidad para hablar con el, tal vez lograba entablar una conversación con el, seria difícil pero no me rendiría. Ya estaba decidida, me acerque a el y me sente aun lado suyo.

-Hola, de nuevo- lo salude, el solo se limito a mirarme de reojo.

-Ahora que quieres- Podia escuchar la irritación en su voz pero no me iría de ahí.

-Solo pasaba por aquí y te vi a si que decidí venir aquí contigo- Le sonreí aunque el ni siquiera volteo a verme

-por que- le respondería sincera, de todos modos no tenia nada de malo decirle que quería conocerlo.

-Quiero conocerte-

-A si que quieres conocerme- volteo a verme- Bueno- Me extendió una mano, yo lo mire confundida- Me llamo Bardock mucho gusto- Tomo mi mano y la agito- Ahora ya me conoces, te puedes ir- Lo mire atónita, no me movi ni un centímetro de ahí.

\- No me refería a eso- susurre algo enojada

\- ah no?- me miro algo enfadado- Entonces a que -

-oh pues, no se, tus gustos, cuantos años tienes etc- Hable calmándome un poco.

-Por que quieres saber todo eso- enarco una ceja

-Solo quiero conocerte y tal vez después podamos ser grandes amigos- Cambio su cara a seria como siempre.

-Yo no tengo amigos-

-Pues deberías comenzar a tenerlos- Estaba comenzando a desesperarme.

-Y si no quiero que – al parecer el también se estaba desesperando, ambos nos pusimos de pie.

-Pues no me importa si no quieres tener amigos, es tu problema- Comencé a gritar- Yo solo quería ser amable contigo- lo mire enojada

-Vaya.. tienes agallas niña- se cruzo de brazos- Pero que te quede claro que a mi nadie me grita- me relaje un poco- Esta bien te contare de mi, aunque no crees que seria injusto que te hable de mi sin saber de ti- Bueno por lo menos ya habia cedido, le sonreí.

-De acuerdo, tu también puedes preguntarme lo que quieras-

 **POV. Bardock**

Ahí estaba otra vez, esa sonrisa extraña y de nuevo esa sensación extraña y esto incrementaba cuando la tenia cerca y me miraba con esos ojos que contenían un brillo extraño. Tenia que admitir que era algo lin.. pero que estoy diciendo solo es una mocosa molesta. Por un momento se me hizo familiar, esa sonrisa y su rostro amable definitivamente se parecía a alguien que conocía.

 **POV. Gine**

Lo observe, no decía nada, solo se quedo pensando, decidi acabar con el silencio.

-Oye te sientes bien- Solo me miro de reojo y asintió- Esta bien y que te gusta hacer?-

-Dibujar- Contesto sin voltearme a ver

-oh, que bien, yo no soy muy buena dibujando- rei- me gusta mas la lectura y escribir- afirme con una sonrisa

-mmm..-Me volteo a ver- Me tengo que – Comenzó a caminar

-Espera!- Grite, se detuvo- Antes de que te vayas quería preguntarte si crees que podamos seguir hablando después-

-Como sea- Contesto y siguió su camino.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero les haya gustado y perdón por haber tardado tanto en publicar este capitulo, enserio una disculpas. Lo bueno es que ya estoy de vacaciones y voy a poder publicar mas seguido aunque no prometo nada jeje pero lo intentare.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, se los agradezco.

Bay


End file.
